1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a medical system, and particularly relates to a medical system that controls apparatuses by sight line recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, abundant kinds of medical apparatuses have been developed with technological advances, and the functions of the medical apparatuses have been enriched. Further, in an operating room, besides the medical apparatuses, various apparatuses such as room lights, various display apparatuses, an endoscope that picks up medical images, and a recording apparatus are disposed. A medical system has also been developed that performs centralized control and administration of various medical apparatuses including the above apparatuses with a centralized control apparatus (a system controller).
In a centralized control apparatus of a medical system of this kind, parameters or the like of controlled apparatuses are generally set and changed by an operation panel that receives a touch signal. However, operation panels are often placed in racks or carts that are installed in unsanitary regions, and surgeons cannot directly operate the operation panels in many cases. Consequently, a method is used, which gives an instruction to a nurse or the like who always stays in an unsanitary region, and causes the nurse to operate an operation panel in place of a surgeon, but there have been the problems that much time is required until the instruction is transmitted, and an operation mistake due to erroneous transmission and erroneous recognition of an instruction occurs.
Therefore, medical systems are proposed, which detect sight lines of surgeons by using head-mount displays with cameras or the like, issue commands when the sight lines stop on the operation switches of the target apparatuses for fixed time periods, and perform operations of the target apparatuses (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-279193, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-299691, for example).